


Whip

by runes



Series: doubleleaf inspired drabbles [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, Mother's advice, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runes/pseuds/runes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio should have heeded Maria's words, after all mothers do know best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whip

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine. Inspired from “Whipping Ezio” by doubleleaf, with doublelafs permission of course. :)

Ever since he was a little boy Ezio had a fascination with whips. Maria knew about this fascination and forbade him from ever buying or even touching one. However, now ten years later, the Master Assassin reckons himself as old enough to own one. He bought it and started to play with it, snapping it across the floor.

 

_Whichet!_

 

His upper lip hurt, his pride and dignity hurt but most of all thank god he is in the privacy of his room. 


End file.
